


I Got You

by indiepjones46



Series: First Time Fix-Its [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Too many feels, episode tag s04 ep19, schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed between Steve and Danny after they survived an explosion that left them buried under tons of concrete. Danny can't seem to stop himself from pushing Amber away and pulling Steve in closer. He just needs to figure out exactly how close Steve wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own the show or characters, just the lovely plot and words
> 
> Beta: just me, so mistakes are my own
> 
> Notes: I've been going back and re-watching some of my favorite episodes, and this one is definitely in the top three. After watching it again for the millionth time, I decided that it needed a McDanno ending, so here it is. I may do that with some of my other favorites, too. This fic is so emotional and a small change of pace from my (admittedly) more sexual stories. While the boys do end up getting down together, it's not the main focus this time. It's all about the feels, people.

The sound of late night silence interrupted by the steady beeping of machines was what woke him. That and the nightmare of suffocating under thousands of tons of concrete. Detective Danny Williams blinked hazily to clear his vision as he struggled to take deep breaths of the sterilized, clean air of the hospital. Dimly, he realized that his right leg was buzzing with the numbness of having fallen asleep and he shifted in the bed to relieve the pressure and allow his circulation to resume. A shock of pain lanced up his chest as the wound in his side and the three fractured ribs joined forces to steal his breath with a steady of stream of curses that would have earned him a slap upside the head from his mother. He lay there stiffly for long moments, waiting for the pain to subside to a manageable ache, and allowed his mind to fire awake and fill him with snapshots from the previous day.

One moment, he had been standing in a maintenance closet of a parking structure with Steve, his partner, while they puzzled over the appearance of a beaten man, and the next moment, he was waking up under a pile of rubble that had him pinned like a bug on a collector’s canvas. It was Steve’s voice that had brought him back that time, and it was the echo of his panicked shouts that brought him out of his nightmare now. Just thinking about the infuriating man made Danny’s lips tip up with affection. He was alive because of Steve. He was also in the hospital because of his partner’s impulsive insistence on following a tip given by a convict informant, but he chose to ignore that fact for the time. For now, in the stillness of the wee morning hours, he chose to focus on those moments when he and Steve were trapped and the fear of certain death hovered over their heads. Those emotionally fraught snatches of conversation that continued to ring through his mind with the heavy weight of unsaid confessions and the strength of being able to trust that Steve would get them both out alive.

 _“Take Amber, all right?”_ Steve had said to Danny as they worked their slow way out of the rubble toward the rescue point. _“Start small. Instead of pushing her away like you always do, fixating on how she’s gonna break your heart, she’s gonna destroy your life…bring her in, bring her closer.”_

And in that moment, all Danny could think was that he could do that, but not with Amber. Hell, he just met her. And while they had spent a very enjoyable night together, it wasn’t her that had kept him motivated to get out of that death trap and see Gracie again. No, it was his boss, his partner, his best friend that he wanted to pull in closer and hold tight.

That was the thought running through his head when he had answered, _“All right. I’ll give it a shot. I make it out of here alive, I’ll give it a shot.”_

Because of Steve and his insane belief that he was immortal, Danny had made it out of there alive. He had planned to head home and get cleaned up and bask in the emotional cuddles of his daughter, but the EMTs had nixed that plan. They insisted that Danny go to the hospital for scans and a round of antibiotics and had muttered dire warnings about concussions and internal bleeding until Grace had cried and demanded he get checked out. He had squeezed Amber’s hand and kissed Grace on the head while Kono assured her that they would all follow him to the hospital. He caught one last look at the sculpted silhouette of his best friend as the ambulance doors closed behind him.

Danny swore that he could still feel the firm clasp of Steve’s arms around his body and moist heat of Steve’s breath in his ear as he had whispered, _“I love you, buddy.”_ He hadn’t wanted to let Steve go. He wanted to stay there in the shelter of his embrace and pour his heart out about how grateful he was that Steve had been there with him, how much it meant to him that Steve had never given up on getting them out of there alive, and how no one in his life had ever made him feel so safe even in his vulnerability.

But for all that Danny talked so much, he really wasn’t that great with words when it came to telling the people that meant the most to him how much he loved them with the exception of Grace. So, he had allowed the fear of intimacy, the fear of rejection, and the fear of the unknown to keep his lips closed as he hid behind Amber so that Steve wouldn’t see the secret that Danny held so close. The secret of how much Danny really loved Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny’s thoughts were interrupted by the quiet creaking of his hospital door opening. At 3 am in the morning, it could only be a nurse coming in to check his vitals and IV drip for the hundredth time, so he closed his eyes and feigned sleep in order to allow her to finish her rounds as swiftly as she could. He debated cracking his eyes to ask for some stronger pain medicine, but decided that he could tough it out if it meant that she would be gone all the sooner.

The soft brush of fabric let him know that someone had reached his bedside, but the efficient movements of his nurse were conspicuously absent. Instead, the presence stood at his side for a moment before callous-roughened fingers gently ghosted across his bruised cheekbone followed by the pad of a thumb brushing across his bottom lip. Danny’s heart began to thrum with a rush of adrenaline as the scent of Steve’s woodsy cologne perfumed the air and set his head to spinning. It took all his subpar acting skills to remain limp and unflinching as his partner and best friend settled into a chair by his bed and released a gusty sigh.

“Danny, Danny,” Steve’s voice rumbled brokenly before trailing off into silence.

Danny slowly cracked his eyelids until he could see the outline of the SEAL slumped in the chair with his head in his hands. The sight of Steve’s forlorn and exhausted form made him catch his breath. What had happened to make this man, this super hero, fold in on himself like this? It couldn’t be Danny, right? Steve had to know that Danny was going to be okay. Maybe something had happened to Catherine?

Danny shifted in the bed and groaned softly to give Steve the needed amount of time to recover his composure before he turned his head toward the big man and muttering, “Hey, babe. I thought visiting hours were over at 8 pm. Of course, following the rules isn’t exactly your style though, is it?”

Steve straightened up in his chair and ran his hand over his face tiredly. “What can I say, Danno? We’re famous thanks to the news coverage of the explosion. The charge nurse didn’t even get up from her chair before she waved me in here with the vague threat of catheterizing me if I woke you up.”

Danny began to chuckle before clutching his side and moaning. “Don’t make me laugh, asshole. Every square inch of my body hurts right now.”

Steve reached out and placed a large, scorching hand on Danny’s bare arm. He squeezed Danny gently and replied, “Sorry about that. You should get some more rest. I’ll go.”

“No!” Danny blurted, his voice obscenely loud in the stillness of the hospital room. Clearing his throat, he modulated his tone and continued, “No, I’m not tired. Besides, it’s hard to get much sleep while in this place. If it isn’t the noise and the constant poking and prodding keeping me awake, then it’s the knowledge of how filthy I am right now. You know, it’s not as if I got to go home and take a hot shower like some people, am I right? No, I’m stuck in this hospital bed covered in concrete dust and blood. I tried to get the nurse to give me a sponge bath, but she must not have watched the news tonight, because she turned me down flat.”

Steve’s laughter floated softly through the darkness to burrow inside Danny’s heart. “True enough, but I gotta give you props for trying, buddy.”

Before Danny could formulate a reply, Steve heaved himself to his feet and wandered over to the sink in the adjoining bathroom. Moments later, Danny heard the sound of the faucet turning on and the splashing of water into a plastic basin before Steve turned the knobs off and carefully made his way back to Danny’s bedside. His mouth went dry as he watched Steve place a small basin of steaming water on his side table and dip a clean washcloth in the water before wringing it out.

“Whatcha doing there, Steven?” Danny asked, his voice deceptively calm as he watched Steve’s hands move closer with the warm cloth.

Steve cleared his throat softly and replied, “Well, I may not be a hot nurse, but I figured that shouldn’t stop you from getting cleaned up. That okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah. That would be good. Thanks,” Danny croaked.

His breath caught in his throat as Steve bent over him and began to carefully run the steaming white terrycloth over his forehead and down the slope of his uninjured cheekbone. Though Steve’s hands were big and lethal, his touch was light and surprisingly gentle as he wiped away the grime and dust and sweat that had dried on his skin. The only light that illuminated them was from the beeping monitors and the soft glow of the nightlight above his bed, so Danny couldn’t see the expression his partner’s eyes, but he could feel the stifling weight of the emotional tension hanging between them. Steve paused his ministrations as Danny sucked in a ragged breath when his body demanded the oxygen back that the SEAL’s closeness had stolen from him.

“Am I hurting you?” he whispered, his voice strained with apprehension.

Danny briefly considered the painful swelling of his cock, but didn’t feel like now would be the time to mention his condition. “No, babe. That feels great.”

Steve dunked the rag in the basin and wrung it out once more before returning to Danny’s side. Danny could feel the steam from the moist cloth radiating against his cheek as his partner whispered, “Close your eyes, Danny. Your eyelashes are caked with dust.”

Danny wordlessly followed Steve’s directive and allowed his eyes to block out the sight of the tough Commander hovering so close to his body. He fought with his body to relax and enjoy the soothing comfort his partner offered, but his racing heart and aching cock wouldn’t allow him the pleasure. He mentally pictured Steve’s movements as he felt the rag sweep over his eyelids, down his nose, and across his lips before blazing a trail down his neck. His chest was heaving faster with his breaths and the heart rate monitor began to beep faster as Steve made steady progress, with several pauses to refresh the cloth, until he had thoroughly wiped Danny’s face, neck, arms, and hands.

He didn’t think he could stand it much longer. The strain of holding back the feelings he so desperately wanted to confess and the things he wanted to do with his own hands to Steve’s body had him coiled tighter than a spring, but that paralyzing fear muzzled him until the only thing to escape his throat was a strangled, “ _Steven_.”

“Ssshhh,” Steve calmed him, his big hand clasping Danny’s as he settled himself in the chair once more. “Remember what I said down there, Danno? I’m right here. I got you.”

Danny couldn’t help but release a gusty laugh. “Yeah. I remember.” He paused for a long moment before finally adding, “You really did have me, you know. And I was a total asshat to you down there. I’m sorry for giving you such a hard time.”

Steve’s thumb was absently stroking circles on Danny’s arm as he replied, “No need for apologies. You were injured and scared and enclosed in a small space. I’m just surprised you handled it as well as you did.”

“Yeah, well, I still contend that we were only there because of you. Speaking of which, did you guys figure out how Dekker’s brother got down there to begin with?” Danny asked, desperate to put them back on familiar ground.

Steve’s hand clenched hard on his arm before he hastily removed it with a murmured apology. “It didn’t even have anything to do with Dekker. Not really. It was all some cloak and dagger bullshit by Edward Cobb, a former CIA black ops director. It seems he wasn’t real happy with the digging I’ve been doing into Doris’ past.”

Danny cursed softly. “You mean we almost died because he was trying to cover up something that happened 40 years ago? That motherfucker. Tell me you arrested his sorry ass, Steven, because if he got away, I will never let you hear the end of it.”

Steve was silent for a loaded moment. “He won’t be a problem anymore. He drew on me and I shot him. Cobb is dead.”

Danny adjusted his blanket over his still painfully aroused crotch and sighed. “For once, I am oh so happy that you are a trigger-happy madman. That asshole almost took me away from Grace.”

Steve leaned forward closer to the bed. “And Amber, too, right?”

Danny tried to see the expression on his partner’s face in the shadows, but couldn’t make it out. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, she’s a great girl and all, but we just met.” Danny decided for evasive maneuvers to take the focus off of his laughable love life. “What about you, babe? I thought you and Catherine were heading out for sushi tonight. I would have thought she wouldn’t let you out of her sight after today.”

Steve’s head drooped on his shoulders and he absently began picking at a loose thread in Danny’s blanket. “Yeah, we had dinner after I got stitched up, but she knew I wasn’t in the frame of mind for her company, so she went home.” He finished his lame pronouncement with a shrug.

Danny’s heartbeat picked up again. _Damn that fucking monitor_ , he thought wryly. “So, uh, what are you doing here, babe? You’ve got to be exhausted after today. Why aren’t you at home getting some rest?”

Steve’s hand made its way back to rest on Danny’s arm and he squeezed it rhythmically. “Couldn’t sleep, so I thought I would come over and check on you. Nurse Ratchet said they would likely discharge you tomorrow after another round of IV antibiotics, by the way. You and Amber still heading to Maui for the week?”

Danny tried not to read anything into the plaintive tone of his friend’s voice, he really did, but the damn heart monitor gave him away…again. “Nah, I think I’ll just hang out at home and recuperate. Rachel and Stan should be back in town on Friday, so I’ll just let the monkey fuss over me for a few days. I should be able to milk this and get her to do the dishes without complaint, so, you know, silver linings and all that.”

Steve didn’t reply. Instead, he dragged his hand down Danny’s arm until his palm landed in Danny’s and clasped his hand. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay, Danny. You scared the shit out of me down there today. I thought I lost you.”

Danny squeezed Steve’s hand tightly and chuckled drily. “Yeah, you and me both. We wouldn’t have made it out there if it weren’t for you. If that scary SEAL efficiency hadn’t kicked in…well, let’s just say that if that was you being scared, then I’m very happy to have obliged you by almost dying.”

“Don’t joke about that, Danny. Not now. Not after what happened today. I…I almost lost you today, and I can’t quit playing the ‘what ifs’ over and over in my head. You were right about everything, Danno. It was my fault that we were down there to begin with whether you blame it on listening to Dekker’s tip or because I made the wrong man angry enough to try to kill me. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me if you hadn’t made it out of that building? Do you even comprehend how that would have made me feel?” Steve whispered harshly.

Danny was struck dumb by the pain and anguish in his partner’s voice. Tugging on the Commander’s hand, he pulled Steve into his arms and gritted his teeth through the pain and desire rushing through his body as the big man clasped him tight. Taking a deep draught of Steve’s scent into his lungs, he answered him gruffly, “Hey. Hey, babe, I’m right here. You’re not getting rid of me that easy. I got you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

The week flew by for Danny. Without any explanation whatever, Steve took over everything. He showed up at 7:30 in the morning to take Grace to school, forced Danny to eat a healthy breakfast, and watched him as he took his oral antibiotics and pain meds before ushering his daughter out the door. Danny dozed during the day, but made sure to set his alarm with enough time to get up and take a shower before Grace got home from school, again courtesy of Steve. After the first day, when Grace had begged Uncle Steve to stay for dinner, it had become a comfortable routine for him to stay late in the evening to help make sure she had her homework done and to make dinner. Danny barely had to lift a finger, which his aching ribs appreciated, and he soaked up the extra time with his friend like a sponge.

Though he tried hard to bring their relationship back to familiar ground by baiting Steve with caustic remarks, the infuriating SEAL refused to rise to the challenge. He just rolled his eyes or gave him Aneurysm Face, but continued to treat Danny like an invalid. While Grace was around, things seemed almost normal between them. But when she went to bed, the air thickened with tension and grew heavy with expectation. Steve usually took off soon after making sure Danny had taken his meds with a muttered assurance that he would be back in the morning.

Danny didn’t know what to think. Well, that’s not entirely true. He thought a lot about Steve, especially when he lay in his bed or when he stood in the shower to let the heat of the water soak through his sore muscles. He remembered in vivid detail how it felt to be embraced by those strong, tattooed arms, and relived the exquisite torture of Steve running that washcloth over his face and arms. It never took long before his body responded by sending blood rushing down to his cock until it was hard and pulsing. By the time Friday rolled around, he ruefully thought that he hadn’t jacked off this much since he was a teenager. And each time he came, it was with the image of his partner’s hand on him as he cried out Steve’s name into silence.

Thankfully, his injuries gave him plenty of excuse to avoid Amber for several days. Other than a few phone calls, she only showed up once or twice and Danny was always quick to make excuses about how tired he was so that she would leave quickly. He could tell she knew that something was up with him, but he just didn’t have it in him to end things with her until he recovered a little more. He knew he had to do it, and he dreaded it like the plague. She was a wonderfully sweet and sexy woman, but she just wasn’t Steve. He had carried this unrequited crush for years now, and had only recently given himself the push to move on when he met Amber. All that changed when the explosion happened. Something had shifted between the two men, something big, and Danny had to see where it was going. He may be a masochist and setting himself up for more heartache and possibly ruining a friendship, but he had to take the chance. Almost dying under tons of concrete will do that to a guy.

By Friday evening, Danny was feeling much better physically. He was done with his pain meds, and only had a few more days of antibiotics to go. The wound on his side was no longer red and irritated, and the stitches would be coming out on Monday, and his ribs only ached when he made sudden or exaggerated movements. Which, for him, was often, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to force a reaction out of his unusually docile partner. After dinner was over, Steve helped Grace pack her things and even handled Rachel when she showed up to pick up Grace so that Danny wouldn’t have to suffer through her waspish admonitions about the dangers of his job.

When the door finally closed behind them, Danny called out to Steve, “Hey, babe, would you get me a beer?”

Steve readily made his way into the kitchen and returned carrying two Longboards. He collapsed on the sofa next Danny and made short work of twisting the caps off each bottle before handing one to him. Danny grinned and took a quick swig of cold brew before saying, “You know, you would make a great wife, babe. You cook, you clean, you take care of the kid, and hell, you even did my laundry. Throw in a blowie and a hand job or two, and I might just have to marry you.”

Steve choked on his swallow of beer before going rigid next to him. He coughed to clear his throat and did not meet the detective’s eyes. Danny began to get worried that he had pushed him too far, but before he could backtrack, Steve answered, “A blowie? What are you, twelve? Jesus, Danny. And you only want a hand job or two? It doesn’t take much to make you happy. I would have at least asked for some good hard fucking before proposing marriage.”

This time it was Danny’s turn to choke and cough until Steve helpfully clapped him on the back. When he finally had his composure back, he wiped his watering eyes and ventured, “Uh, yeah, I wouldn’t turn that down, either, if I’m being honest.”

Steve sat his beer on the table and finally turned to face him. His hazel eyes searched Danny’s own for a long moment. “I wouldn’t, either. You know, since we’re being honest here.”

Danny swallowed hard and desperately tried to figure out if Steve was saying what he thought he was saying. His swelling cock certainly thought Steve was serious. “Babe… I don’t know what’s happening right now. I mean, I know what I _want_ to happen, but I’m not sure that you want what I want and that makes me a little, I don’t know, nervous. You know what I mean?”

Steve nodded seriously before leaning in closer to Danny. “Let me see if I can clear it up for you,” he whispered, and then palmed Danny’s head in his hand and pulled him in to meet his lips.

Danny’s heart stopped in his chest as his partner’s lips clung and parted as they tasted his own. In all the ways that Danny had dreamed of kissing Steve, it had never been this tender and slow, but he wasn’t complaining. Not at all. In fact, the deliberate, thorough exploration of their lips felt more right than anything else he had imagined. He buried his hand in the SEAL’s soft brown locks and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed along the seam of Steve’s lips until he parted them to let him inside. The man tasted like heaven with a mixture of beer and the sharp, cool hint of chocolate and peppermint. Danny delved inside, licking and tracing, before retreating and allowing Steve to advance. Time stood still as they learned the texture and taste of each other’s lips, their breaths blending, and their tongues sliding and stroking each other until Danny thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Finally, as if of one mind, they drew back until they were panting and they rested their foreheads against each other. Danny’s fingers flexed and smoothed through the sinfully soft stands of Steve’s hair, and Steve’s hand cupped Danny’s neck as they took the time to absorb the enormity of what had just happened. He just didn’t want to break the spell of desire with words, because when he opened his mouth, his words tended to have a disconnect from his brain at times. He had wanted this man for so long that he feared that one wrong move would wake him up from this living dream.

Steve apparently had no such qualms. He ran his nose up the whiskered curve of Danny’s jaw until he reached his ear. “In case that didn’t clear things up, let me be as transparent as possible. I want you, Danny. I’ve wanted you for a very long time, and I’ve wasted all that time out of fear. I’m done with that. I trust you enough to tell you my deepest secret now with no fear of rejection. Because I know you, Daniel Williams. I know you want me just as bad, if not worse. Let’s quit lying to each other, Danno. It’s not fair to either of us. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before in my entire life. It’s not possible to love someone this much without knowing, deep in my soul, that you must love me, too. So just say it, Danny. Because I already know.”

Danny thought his heart had finally given out on him as Steve’s words detonated inside of him like the bomb he had just survived. It figured that Steve would be just as foolishly brave in baring his heart as he was when he was chasing perps and driving cars off a ramp to land on a boat. Danny finally sympathized with criminals they chased for a living, because now he knew what it felt like to be pursued, caught, and captured by Commander Steven J. McGarrett. And he never wanted to be let go.

He sucked in a ragged breath and blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the ridiculous tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “God damn it, Steve. What the fuck took you so long? You couldn’t have told me this back when I almost got blown up by a bomb or poisoned with fucking serin? I gotta make a building fall my ass before I finally get you to kiss me? The things a man has to do make someone say I love you, I tell you.” His chuckle was shaky, but full of sweet, blessed relief. His tone was more serious when he added, “It scares me how much I love you. I thought I knew how it felt, you know? I thought I loved Rachel, but that was nothing like how you make me feel. It’s exhilarating and terrifying being with you. Even though we spend most days together, my very soul yearns for you until I see you again. How’s that for you? That tell you what you needed to know?”

Steve’s breaths were harsh in his ear where he had remained to hear Danny’s answer. In answer, Steve reached over and sucked the detective’s earlobe into the hot, moist cavern of his mouth and bit down gently. With a deep, sensual suck, he let it pop free of his mouth and replied, “That was fucking beautiful. Now, I think we’re ready to move to your bed, don’t you?”


	4. Chapter 4

There was none of the frenzied rush or frantic need chasing them to the finish line. That would come next time, Danny was sure, but for now, they strolled down the hall toward his bedroom with Danny leading Steve by the hand. This felt different from any other time he had taken someone to his bed. It _was_ different, and not just because his male partners had been few and far between. No, it was different because this was the first time that he knew he loved someone before he had ever even gotten to second base. It made it so much more special to him, so much more profound. It was even more so because it was happening with Steve.

When they reached his bed, they turned and naturally stepped into each other’s arms. Danny anchored his right arm around Steve’s waist and reached up with his left hand to brace Steve’s neck in his palm while tracing his jaw with his thumb. Steve wound his long arms around Danny’s back until his hands were spread across the muscled expanse of his back and pulled him in tight to his body.

“C’mere, you,” Danny demanded, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

He directed Steve’s head to lower to his own and their lips met with urgent need. The passion that had bided its time so sweetly had finally broken loose and Danny wanted nothing more than to devour the tall muscled god pressed against him. Steve seemed just as affected as he pressed his pelvis in tight to Danny’s body until the thick, hard length of him ground into his belly. Danny thought he would come in his pants right then, but he managed to hold on to his control long enough to growl, “Clothes. Off. Now.”

Steve wasted no time in pulling his tee shirt over his head and flinging it off to the side before immediately ripping his belt buckle loose and thumbing open the tab on his cargo pants. Danny was so lost in the riveting sight of all that muscled, tattooed flesh appearing before his greedy eyes that he neglected his own clothing. In no time at all, Steve was gloriously nude in front of him and Danny was paralyzed by the sheer, masculine beauty of the man in front of him. He had seen Steve shirtless more times than he could count, had even seen him in swimming trunks, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing the SEAL in the buff. And he was buff, damn him. Solid pecs, perfect abs outlined in six definitive packs, and a deep trench on each side of his waist that formed a V to point toward the crown jewels themselves. Steve’s cock was just like the rest of his body; it was tall, thick, cut, and hard as a rock. Danny’s mouth flooded with saliva in a Pavlovian response, and he had to swallow when his partner stepped in close to him again.

“Your turn, Danny,” Steve reminded him as he ran the flat of his hands up under the old Mets tee Danny was wearing.

Steve didn’t wait for Danny to comply. Carefully, he pulled Danny’s shirt over his head before stopping to check on the dressing over his wound and the tight Ace bandage that helped support his fractured ribs. Once he was seemingly satisfied that they hadn’t been disturbed, he boldly slipped his rough fingertips inside the waistband of Danny’s jeans and tugged his body even closer. Steve bent down to capture his lips in a dirty kiss as he easily popped the button free and lowered the zipper. His hand burrowed inside Danny’s boxer briefs until his hand found the hard, weeping column of flesh and _squeezed._

Danny ripped his mouth away from Steve’s and cursed. “Fuck! Don’t do that or this will all be over before it begins, babe.”

Steve chuckled darkly and finished the job of stripping Danny’s jeans and underwear until he was just as nude as he was. “I don’t want to hurt you, Danny. We’ve got plenty of time to get around to all the things I want to do to you, but I won’t hurt you just to get off.”

Danny’s face split into a goofy grin. “The only thing that hurts right now is my cock, and I’m pretty sure that’s because of you. C’mon, you big goof,” he waved him toward the bed and they crawled in together until they were each facing the other and they could finally touch each other, skin to skin.

Danny refused to allow his aching ribs to stop him from tracing each and every tattoo that decorated Steve’s body. His lips blazed a trail across his shoulders, his tongue traced the enormous inked design across his bicep, and he bit a path over his chest while stopping to pay special attention to the small, hard tips of his nipples. With every groan and hiss of breath from Steve’s lips, Danny grew more frenzied, his desire to taste every dip and groove of his partner driving him closer to the brink of madness. He had almost reached his goal of stealing the pearly drop of fluid from the tip of Steve’s cock, when his ribs gave a twinge that forced a pained grunt from his throat.

“I told you, Danny, I’m not doing this if it’s going to hurt you,” Steve admonished him. He none too gently wrangled Danny back down the bed and placed a large, hot palm on his chest to keep him down. “Don’t move from that spot. I’ll do the moving, got it?”

“Then move your ass up this way, because I’m going to taste you one way or the other,” Danny demanded, his eyes glued to the thick erection straining from between his partner’s thighs.

Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow. He was making his Challenge Accepted Face now and Danny knew that the crazy bastard would get inventive. Sure enough, Steve carefully made his way up Danny’s body until he was kneeling on the pillow next to his head. Taking his erection in hand, he angled his body until the fat crown hovered just a breath away from Danny’s lips. The detective eagerly closed the distance to swipe the flat of his tongue across the dusky swollen flesh and groaned when the flavor of Steve burst across his pallet. He had to have more, so he leaned closer until he was able to take the head in his mouth to lick and suck and savor. A tremor ran through Steve’s body as Danny took him deeper and tormented the taller man with the slick, wet heat of his mouth. When Danny slid his hand through Steve’s legs to cup the tight sacs in his palm, Steve’s thighs began to shake and he cursed low and filthily.

Reluctantly, Steve pulled himself away from Danny’s eager attentions. When Danny made a noise of protest, he just shook his head. “No way, Danny. You’ve had your turn. Now it’s mine.”

“Why do I have a feeling we’ll be saying that to each other a lot?” Danny muttered darkly as Steve rejoined him by laying on the bed.

“Shut up, Danny. I said it was my turn,” Steve lightly as he trailed his palm over the thick, downy fur that covered the detective’s chest. His tone was admiring when added, “Why don’t you go shirtless more often? I mean, damn. You afraid that ovaries and cocks will explode every time they see your chest? You might be right, though, because…damn.”

Danny’s stomach swooped with excitement. The knowledge that Steve found him just as sexy as Danny thought him to be was the headiest aphrodisiac. His abs clenched as Steve continued his absorbed exploration southward. Danny’s cock jumped toward his partner’s hand as it reached out to cradle him in the tight, firm grasp of his fist, and he moaned in the back of his throat as Steve bent his head to run his tongue over and around the fat crown of his cock. His hips thrust automatically, and Danny distantly felt the pull of his ribs, but was too engrossed in the sensations of Steve’s mouth on his cock to notice.

“Please, Steven. God, just, _please_ ,” he begged the SEAL incoherently.

Steve released him long enough to reply, “Don’t come yet, Danny. We’re going to come together the first time, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” he hastily promised. “Just go back to doing that with your tongue.”

Steve quirked his lips and obliged him by sucking Danny’s thick erection into the back of his mouth before sliding back off it with agonizing slowness as his tongue swirled around and around his length. He only repeated this process a handful of times before Danny called out, “Okay, you gotta stop that now, babe, or I won’t be responsible for the results.” He knew that his tone was desperate, but that was only because he was so close to coming that he was afraid he couldn’t pull back in time.

As if reading his thoughts, Steve gripped the base of Danny’s cock hard and growled, “Not yet.”

Danny threw his head back on the pillow and clenched his eyes shut while his chest sawed like a bellows. He fought with himself and finally pulled back from the edge with Steve’s help. After what seemed like an eternity of being held suspended midway between heaven and hell, Danny released a sigh and forced his body to relax. Only then did Steve release Danny’s cock and stretch out on his side until he was able to gather the shorter man in close to his body while ensuring that Danny was laying on his uninjured side.

“Where’s your lube?” Steve murmured into his ear as his hands boldly traced the contours of Danny’s back and down to grip the globes of his firm ass in his hands.

Danny couldn’t help but thrust his painful erection against Steve’s solid, muscled abdomen. “Bedside table drawer,” he choked out. His entire body was buzzing with the contact of Steve’s body against his own, and he was more than ready to come any way that Steve would allow it.

Steve reached back behind him and fished in the drawer until he came back with a black plastic bottle of lubricant. With a flick of the cap, he drizzled a dollop in his free hand before flipping the cap back closed and settling in beside Danny once more. Danny had no clue what Steve had planned, but he found that he didn’t care. There wasn’t any possible way that sex with Steve wouldn’t be the best of his life no matter what position they were in.

Steve worked his palm over his own thick length until it shone with the slick liquid and then grasped on to Danny’s and gave him the same treatment. The low thrum of his impending orgasm heated to boiling almost immediately, but Steve wasn’t done. Pulling the shorter man in closer to his body, he lined up their cocks together and took them both in his big hand. He curled his arm underneath Danny’s neck and pulled him in for a sizzling, open-mouthed kiss. Danny buried his hands in the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck and held him captive for a demanding kiss as Steve’s hand moved up and down over their erections with firm, measured strokes. Danny couldn’t stop himself; his hips began to move and thrust against the push and pull of his partner’s hand. Every glide of his shaft over Steve’s brought him closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, and he chased it feverishly and with purpose.

“Danny,” Steve breathed into his mouth. “God, Danny, I’m so close.”

Danny sucked Steve’s luscious bottom lip between his teeth and nipped it lightly. “Yeah, babe,” he panted. “Me, too. Let’s do this already.”

 With a last snap of his hips, Danny’s body lit up with blinding ecstasy a heartbeat before his body finally released his seed in a hot stream that striped his partner’s stomach. Even as his body began to spend itself, Steve was trembling from the force of his own orgasm as his hand moved slower in order to milk them of the last dregs of their pleasure. They lay there together, their breaths steaming across the other’s face, their spent cocks still pulsing with aftershocks of painful pleasure, and their bodies sealed together by sweat and semen.

Danny was wrecked. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this level of intimacy with another person, not even when he was married to Rachel. No matter how much he had loved her, he had always kept a part of himself held back out of some misguided notion of “being a man” and being her protector. He didn’t have to do that with Steve. The man pressed up against him was just as strong, fierce, deadly, and loyal as Danny considered himself to be, and that meant that he was finally free to just let everything go and trust that Steve had him. The sheer jumble of emotions that realization had on him left him shaking with a mixture of relief, fear, joy, and overwhelming gratitude.

Steve’s big hand framed Danny’s jaw and he pressed his lips tenderly to the detective’s before whispering, “Shhh, Danny. Everything’s good. I got you, buddy. I’m right here. I got you.”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****I hope you enjoyed this incredibly emotional and schmaltzy fic! Please, if you would be so kind, take a moment to leave a comment or review. I really enjoy communicating with you all! ***


End file.
